


caught in the middle

by poetictragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Scratching, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Stiles is literally caught in the middle, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself in a relationship with not one, but two Hales.</p><hr/><p>Stiles remembers the day they started doing this. He can remember standing in the loft, looking between two grumpy werewolves, and Cora asking him, out of the blue, if he wanted to fuck them. The way she worded it was ambiguous, so Stiles opened his mouth and squawked, “At the same time?"</p><p>The human hadn’t been expecting either of them to say yes but they did. Had Stiles answered differently or asked a different question, he knows he’d be somewhere else with only one of the hot Hale siblings pressed against him and that’s a sad thought now that he’s had both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this... threesome and I don't know how well I did but hopefully you guys like it. :)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes you find.

Sometimes, Stiles hates them. 

Right now is one of those times. He’s sitting in English class, trying to pay attention to what Ms. Blake is saying, when his phone buzzes. And he knows — fucking  _knows_  — that he’s supposed to turn it off as soon as he walks through the door but lately, he’s been keeping on. For ‘just in case’ scenarios and emergencies.

And pictures of Cora from the chest down, with Derek’s head between her legs does not fall under the category of emergencies. Hell, it doesn’t even fit under the ‘just in case’ one, either, but Stiles can’t help but stare at the screen.

"Stiles." Ms. Blake's voice is stern and loud, right next to him and — oh _shit_.

Fumbling with the lock button, Stiles’ heart jumps in his chest and he breathes hard, his hands shaking as he shoves the phone between his legs. Amber eyes sweep up, locking on the sweet face of his English teacher, and she just smiles at him, though he can read her facial expression well enough to know that she’s pissed.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to hear your feelings about the book," Ms. Blake says, in that sickly sweet voice of hers, and Stiles prays that his phone doesn’t vibrate against his dick.  _Prays_.

Stiles swallows and shrugs. “I read it in freshman year," he says and ‘it’ refers to  _Great Expectations,_  "and I thought it was a good book."

That’s clearly not the answer Ms. Blake wants and she purses her lips before moving onto the next person. It’s not Stiles’ fault, not really, because all of the blood in his brain has migrated south.  _Deep_ south.

When the bell rings at the end of the day, signalling that they’re all free from the torture of Math and English and Science, Stiles jumps into the Jeep before Scott and Isaac can catch up to him. Which is a stupid thought, he realizes, because they’re  _werewolves_. They could walk briskly and still catch his Baby.

But they don’t. They wave to him from where the bikes are parked, though, and Stiles barely has time to return the gesture before he’s pushing down on the clutch and shifting into gear.

Stiles’ phone buzzes the whole way to the loft. He doesn’t check it until he’s at a stop sign and then he wishes that he hadn’t picked the damn thing up because right there on the screen is a picture of Derek and Cora. They’re both naked and laying on the bed; Cora’s got her head on Derek’s chest, smirking at the camera.

Oh, god. Stiles is so fucked.

Once the traffic is gone (and it’s been clear for a full minute; Stiles has just been too preoccupied with the picture to check), he puts his phone down and starts driving again, doing just above the speed limit. It’s not enough to warrant being pulled over, so Stiles isn’t worried about one of his father’s deputies giving him a ticket and seeing the tent in his pants.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to Derek’s place. Fifteen long, agonizing minutes before he’s pulling in beside the Toyota that Stiles still isn’t used to seeing in place of the sleek, black Camaro.

Whatever; cars are the last thing on his mind.

Stiles parks, shuts the car off, and hops out, leaving his book bag on the passenger side floorboard because there is no way he’s going to have time to do homework. Not until he gets home and even then, Stiles is almost certain he’s going to be too tired and sore to move a muscle.

The thought sends a shiver down his spine and he runs up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own two feet on the final staircase. He regains his balance, shakes himself out, and walks calmly to the loft. 

Does he knock? Does he walk in and throw his clothes off, demanding to be taken and to be taken  _now_? Stiles never knows what to do in this situation, even if Derek tells him to just come on in. It still feels weird, though, like he’s barging in on their alone time together, even though he knows he should be in the middle of it.

So Stiles opts for just walking in. If the alarm goes off, well then it goes off and so be it; Stiles is far too turned on to really give a shit at this point. 

The door to the loft slides open, creaking a little from how old the building is and possibly from lack of oiling, and Stiles steps inside. He lets the door slide shut behind him and notes that the alarm hasn’t gone off; Derek must have turned it off before he got there.

"Stiles," Cora moans and the teen turns his head to look at her, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open on a moan. Because there she is, sitting stark naked on top of Derek, his head buried between her breasts and one hand between her legs. “C’mere."

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice. He walks over, shedding his jacket and throwing it somewhere onto the floor, toeing out of his sneakers next. They get kicked away and Stiles is starting to get hard again, the denim of his jeans becoming unbearably tight.

Once he’s standing beside the bed, Derek looks up at Stiles and grins, his hazel irises rimmed in red. That makes the boy moan and he shudders, knees buckling a little but he manages, by some freaking miracle, to keep upright.

"What took you so long?" Derek asks before going back to what he was doing before, which was biting and sucking on Cora’s nipples.

Stiles twitches.

"I was at school," he answers and undoes his jeans, shoving them down as he sighs in sweet, sweet relief. “You know, some of us do have lives outside of fucking our siblings."

Cora snorts, then moans loudly.

"Oh my god." Stiles breathes in and out steadily, hands shaking as he fumbles with the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. He drops the fabric onto the floor, runs a hand along the front of his boxers, where his cock is curved and straining against the cotton. 

"You gonna join us?" Cora’s voice is breathless and she squeals, hips moving in a circle against Derek’s hand. Stiles can barely hear the Alpha’s fingers going in and gulps, nodding automatically.

Stiles moves onto the bed, sitting beside Derek so he can watch what the other man is doing. He’s got a hand on the front of his boxers again, stroking himself through the now damp fabric, sucking in a sharp breath with each loud noise Cora makes.

It takes a few minutes for Cora to come. Derek slows his hand down and she whines, tells him that he’s an asshole for doing that, and her brother just laughs, the noise rumbling deep in his chest. Then he starts to finger her harder, his thumb working relentlessly against her clit, and Stiles thinks he could come from watching this.

Then her orgasm hits. Cora shouts Derek’s name, her hips stuttering against his hand as her own bury in his hair, tugging and twisting those perfect, dark locks between her fingers. She’s shaking, vibrating with the aftershocks, and when Derek sucks on her nipple, she makes a strangled noise that’s something like a moan and a groan and a whine all mixed into one.

"Fuck," Stiles breathes. He’s been watching, transfixed, for a while and only moves his eyes away from Cora’s body when she climbs off Derek’s lap. Then he looks at the Alpha, dropping his eyes down to look at the wetness on his fingers, and Stiles groans.

Derek raises a brow and grins, bringing his hand up. “Want a taste?"

Stiles doesn’t even answer. He wraps long, slender fingers around the older man’s wrist and brings his hand closer, mouth watering. Then he sucks the digits — all  _three_  of them — into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as Cora’s taste hits his tongue and he sucks eagerly.

Both of the werewolves moan, causing the boy to blush. He loves when he can affect them both like this, loves when Derek allows him to clean up after Cora. It’s honestly, hands down, one of Stiles’ favourite things.

"Okay," Derek laughs, breathless. “That’s enough."

A whine rises from Stiles’ throat when Derek pulls his fingers out and he pouts, his lips slick with spit and Cora’s juices. “I wasn’t done," he mutters in protest.

"Oh?"  Stiles shakes his head and Derek grins. “So you want to keep sucking on my fingers instead of fucking my sister?"

Well, when Derek puts it like  _that_ …

"I want to fuck her." The words come out confident, though Stiles is shaking with nerves and anticipation. They’ve done this before, the three of them, but each and every time Stiles feels a little nervous — until he actually slides into Cora, that is.

Derek grins and looks down at where Cora is laying on the bed, spread out. She looks exhausted and, honestly, who can blame her? The Alpha had been fingering her for a while before the human came along and before that, he’d been between her legs for most of the afternoon.

Still, she looks like she could use a little more.

"Why don’t you clean her up," Derek murmurs. It’s not a question, just a command that’s cleverly disguised as a suggestion. Stiles knows that there are no  _suggestions_  here; if Derek tells him to do something, it’s meant as a demand and, so far, the human hasn’t found out what happens if he doesn’t obey.

Though part of him kind of wants to.

"I will… when you move out of my way." A grin spreads across Stiles’ face and though his cheeks are flushed and his hands are trembling, he is feeling confident. He may not be able to best Derek at anything, ever, but he can kind of push him around in the bedroom.

The Alpha snorts and moves to sit at the top of the bed, running his hand through Cora’s hair.

Once Derek is moved away, Stiles settles onto his stomach between Cora’s legs. He hooks one of them over his shoulder and leans in to kiss the inside of her thigh. The difference between Stiles and Derek is this: where the Alpha would rather  _rush_ , the human takes his time and savors every second, revels in each noise he pulls from Cora’s throat.

Cora starts to squirm a little and Stiles smirks when she says his name.

"Shh," he whispers and moves one hand along the outside of her thigh, keeping the other pressed against her hip. When he moves up and flicks his tongue against her clit, she jerks her hips forward and Stiles laughs. Derek must have been working it pretty hard if she’s having a reaction like  _that_  and it makes Stiles hum quietly.

Then he moves down, his tongue running from Cora’s clit down to her entrance. He just barely lets the tip move around before turning his head slightly, sucking one on of her lips. Stiles sucks slowly, both of his hands coming up to wrap around her hips, long fingers stretched across the sharp bones.

"Stiles," Cora whines and the human smirks. 

Breathing in deeply, he turns back. He flicks his tongue against her slit a few times, swirls it around before finally pushing it in, which is what Cora wanted judging by the noise that comes from her mouth and how she pushes her hips forward. 

God, Stiles loves this. She’s always so vocal and grabs his hair, pulling it to the point where pain is shooting through his scalp but the human doesn’t care. Hell, she could probably pull his hair out and he’d still be down there, licking her pussy slowly, teasing her as much as he could.

Derek tells him to hurry and Stiles looks up at the Alpha, raising a brow. He’s always impatient when they do this, always wanting to be inside the human or watching him fuck Cora. Most of the time, though, both happen at once and that’s like an assault on Stiles’ body. 

"What do you wanna do, Derek?" The words are kind of muffled because there’s no way in  _hell_  Stiles is pulling away from Cora to talk. He goes back to licking her, using the flat of his tongue to lick broad stripes from her entrance to her clit. Just when Cora’s breathing harshly and saying his name, Stiles seals his lips around that bundle of nerves and sucks; sometimes he even scrapes his teeth along it. It all depends on how he’s feeling.

A noise comes from Derek’s throat and he clears it before saying, “I want to fuck you."

Stiles hums in agreement, mumbles something like ‘go ahead’ and continues on with the task at hand — er, tongue. Cora starts to buck her hips, fingers tangled in the human’s hair as she tries to pull him closer, like that’ll get his tongue further inside her pussy.

"I can’t fuck you while you’re doing that," Derek mumbles.

"Then - ah - tongue fuck  _him_." Cora’s voice is barely above a breathless whisper and Stiles shudders at the thought of having Derek’s tongue on - and  _in!_  - him while he’s eating the Alpha’s sister out.

It takes a moment but then Stiles feels hands on his hips. His boxers are being pushed down his hips and his cock is pressing against the mattress, undoubtedly smearing precome across the sheets. Not like that’s the worst thing that’s been on them, he thinks, and snorts.

Cora makes a noise, whining. “Don’t stop," he begs.

And Stiles wants to tell her that there’s no way he’s stopping, not until she begs for his cock or fingers and even then he’s not sure he could tear himself away. Because she tastes so good and she’s always so responsive, telling him what to do and when he’s doing something well and  _begging_  for more. Which, alright, definitely boosts his ego.

Derek’s hands are on his ass and Stiles shudders, moving up to suck on Cora’s clit while he slips a couple of fingers into her. God, she’s wet and hot and still so goddamn tight. Stiles is just thinking that this couldn’t get any better when he feels the Alpha’s tongue against him.

"Holy  _shit_ ," the human mumbles and breathes, pressing his forehead against Cora’s lower abdomen, letting himself calm down for a moment. When Derek’s tongue sweeps over his hole and circles it, Stiles whimpers and goes back to what he was doing.

All three of them are making noises; Cora’s are the loudest, her squeals echoing through the loft as Stiles brings her closer to coming. Stiles and Derek’s are muffled little moans and grunts, along with the occasional gasp from the human whenever the Alpha bites his ass cheek.

In the end, it’s Stiles who has to stop them. 

"Okay, whoa. I — I can’t… I’m not going to last long."

Derek pulls away letting out what Stiles can only describe as a whine. “So what are we going to do, then?"

"I don’t care," Cora whines, panting as she moves her hips against Stiles’ hand, “but one of you has to fuck me before I do it myself."

Those words make Stiles’ breath catch in his throat and he chokes. His eyes widen and he imagines Cora laying on the bed all by herself, hands roaming along her body, one of them going between her legs while the other stays on her chest.

Stiles’ whole body twitches.

"Yeah, alright," he breathes and moves up, kissing Cora roughly. It’s messy and Stiles knows that his lips are slick but he doesn’t care and, from the way she’s kissing him, neither does Cora.

The kiss is broken a moment later and Stiles settles on his knees between her thighs. His hand goes right back down, thumb brushing over her clit, which makes her hips jolt, and he smirks at the reaction. Stiles will never — ever — be able to get over how easy it is to make Cora jump like that, how he has power over these two insanely powerful werewolves.

"Do you want me to fuck you while you’re inside her?" Derek’s voice is right next to his ear, hot breath tickling the curve of it, and Stiles moans loudly, his head falling back. “I take it that’s something you want, hmm? My cock in your ass while you’re fucking my baby sister."

Stiles makes a strangled noise and then mumbles, “God yes."

"Then you need to let me get you ready before you fuck her." 

Cora whines at her brother’s words and growls. “You fucking  _tease,_ " she mumbles. _  
_

"Hey, I could be an asshole and say that no one is going to fuck you. Is that what you want me to do? You’d be stuck watching Stiles ride my cock, getting yourself off with your hand," Derek says and he smirks when she gasps, back arching slightly as she shakes her head. “I thought so."

The Alpha smacks Stiles’ ass and moves to grab the lube from the nightstand. He picks a condom up, too, though that’s not for Derek and the human; it’s for when Stiles fucks Cora. He says that they can do this, so long as they’re safe about the whole thing, and that really just means no babies. Which Stiles and Cora wholeheartedly agree with.

"Sorry," Stiles murmurs as he brings his hand away from Cora, pressing both of them on the mattress on either side of her head. He leans over and brushes their lips together, spreading his legs as far as hers will allow, pushing his ass back out for Derek.

While the Alpha lubes his fingers up, Stiles kisses Cora. He’s always loved kissing her and has, on more than one occasion, just sat in the loft with her on his lap. They’ve made out a bunch of different times, in a dozen places, and Stiles likes it because her lips are full. They’re warm and soft and feel amazing against his own. 

The one thing he doesn’t like about it? Derek calls them “the blowjob twins". It’s a joke, really, but it always makes Stiles feel self conscious about his mouth. That is until Cora kisses him and says that his lips are perfect; that they were made for sucking cock  _and_  licking pussy.

Which is good enough for Stiles.

Derek presses a finger against Stiles’ entrance and he sighs against Cora’s mouth, nodding his head in answer to a silent question. He knows that Derek always gives him time to back out, to change his mind, though he’s told them both that he doesn’t want out of this. “I’m in it for the long haul," he said and then added, “or until you get tired of me"

The first finger is a burning stretch that Stiles is completely used to. He’s done this enough times to know what to expect, to know that Derek puts one finger in and works it in and out for a moment before going up to two, then three, rather quickly. So when the second digit slides in behind the first, Stiles is completely relaxed, kissing Cora languidly.

"Look at you two," Derek murmurs, his free hand sliding along Stiles’ ass. He palms one cheek roughly, his fingertips pressed against the human’s skin, gripping him tightly. 

Cora moans in response, her fingers tangled in Stiles’ hair. She’s licking across his lips, her chest pressed tightly against his, and the human wonders if this is what Heaven feels like. It must be because nothing he’s ever experienced has felt as good as Derek’s fingers in his ass and Cora’s mouth on his.

Nothing, of course, except for being inside Cora while Derek fucks him.

Stiles remembers the day they started doing this. He can remember standing in the loft, looking between two grumpy werewolves, and Cora asking him, out of the blue, if he wanted to fuck them. The way she worded it was ambiguous, so Stiles opened his mouth and squawked, “At the same time?"

The human hadn’t been expecting either of them to say yes but they did. Had Stiles answered differently or asked a different question, he knows he’d be somewhere else with only one of the hot Hale siblings pressed against him and that’s a sad thought now that he’s had both of them.

When Derek pushes a third finger into him, Stiles gasps against Cora’s mouth. He’s pulled from his thoughts at the burn, the ache that moves from the base of his spine up. It always takes him a moment to get adjusted to the feeling of three of Derek’s thick fingers in him and by the time the Alpha is thrusting them in and out quickly, Stiles is begging for his cock.

Like now.

"Derek," he pants as he eases away from Cora, his eyes squeezed shut. " _Please_."

"Please what?"

Stiles clenches his jaw and growls. " _Fuck me_ ," he says through gritted teeth.

"You should start fucking Cora first." Derek hums after he speaks and pulls his fingers out slowly, teasing Stiles on purpose, and grins when he hears the human whine. “Go on," he says and smacks the teen’s ass before moving away.

When Stiles pulls back to grab the condom, Cora grabs a couple of pillows from the top of the bed. She lifts her hips and stacks them underneath her ass before settling against them, sighing as she watches Stiles roll the condom down over his cock.

As soon as it’s snug at the base, Stiles grabs the bottle of lube. He doesn’t need much because Cora’s already wet but he wants to be sure this is good for her, that there isn’t too much friction going on between them. The human’s fingers tremble as he strokes the lube over his cock before pressing the head against Cora’s slit, rubbing against her slowly.

"Come on," she breathes, lifting her hips slightly. “Fuck me."

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath and nods, sliding into her with one easy thrust. They moan in unison and the human puts his hands on the mattress again, grabbing the sheets. It’s so good and Cora is so tight around him, her muscles clenching around his length, and he starts to move his hips slowly.

Behind them, Derek is slicking his own cock up. He comes forward and Stiles spreads his legs again, as much as he can, before feeling something press against his entrance. There’s no layer of latex between him and Derek, which makes Stiles shudder, and he kisses along Cora’s collarbones slowly.

It takes an agonizingly long moment for Derek to push his cock into the teenager and he grunts when he bottoms out, his face pressed against the space between Stiles’ shoulders. His hands move along the human’s sides, over his arms and then down to his hips, where he holds on as he starts thrusting slowly.

And they work together; Stiles moves his hips when Derek does, thrusting into Cora. She wraps her legs around both of them, her heels digging into the back of her brother’s thighs. It blows the human’s mind how comfortable they are with each other and he finds it hot, not caring it incest is taboo or whatever. 

"Stiles," Cora moans, her hands moving across his shoulders. Her nails (thankfully blunt and very human) dig into his skin and she drags them down, moving her hips against his. She has to do about half the work while Stiles and Derek do the rest but she never complains.

Derek breathes against Stiles’ ear and moans his name quietly.

That makes the human shudder and he drops his head down, sucking and biting on one of Cora’s nipples, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. She arches her back and starts to rotate her hips against Stiles’, breathing harshly.

"You wanna come, baby sister?" Derek asks and that, right there, should not make Stiles moan but he does. God, Derek could say anything and push him over the edge. Cora nods her head and whimpers in response, the noise tapering off into a moan when the Alpha slips a hand between her and Stiles, rubbing her clit.

Stiles knows that Cora won’t last long. Her muscles are already clenching around him and he thrusts into her whenever Derek slams into him. It’s all making him dizzy and he holds onto the sheets like they’re grounding him, rotating his hips slowly, working against Cora and Derek at the same time.

"Fu - fuck, Derek." Cora slips one of her hands to the back of her brother’s head, fingernails scraping along his scalp. “Stiles, fuck, you — you feel so good in me," she whispers in a breathless little voice and the human’s heart pounds.

Behind him, Derek chuckles and continues to rub her clit. “Come on, Cora. Don’t you wanna come all over Stiles’ cock? Show him how much you love having him inside you while I’m fucking him from behind," he growls.

A strangled noise leaves both Cora and Stiles’ throats.

Then, suddenly, Derek is pulling out of Stiles. The human whines and pants, pressing his face against the crook of Cora’s neck. He barely hears the Alpha say ‘fuck her’, barely registers what’s going on when he feels Derek’s hands on his hips, moving them.

Stiles pushes himself up onto his hands and looks down at Cora. When she opens her eyes, she looks back up at him and bites her lip, pupils blown. She nods her head and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

With that, Stiles starts to slam his hips forward. He’s vaguely aware of Derek’s hand slipping back between them, barely registers the fact that he’s rubbing Cora’s clit again, and just focuses on making her come. The closer she gets, the more her muscles clench around him, and Stiles feels like his orgasm could hit at any moment.

But he holds off. This is about Cora right now, about getting her to come again, and Stiles can always get Derek to push him over the edge later.

"Fuck," he hisses and leans down to whisper in Cora’s ear. “You love when I’ve got my cock in your pussy and Derek’s rubbing your clit, don’t you?" Cora moans in response, her hips moving against his harder. “God, you love when your big brother touches you. Bet you want him to fuck you instead of me, huh?"

"No," Cora moans.

Stiles grins and licks her neck, biting it as he snaps his hips forward. “Why not? Do you just want him to rub your clit and make you come around my cock?" The words are barely above a whisper and Stiles has to clench his eyes shut, bit down on his lower lip to keep focused. “Or is because you like having my big cock instead?"

Cora shouts and her walls tighten around Stiles. She says both of their names, sometimes mixing them, and lets a litany of curse words fall from her mouth. And Stiles fucks her through her orgasm, doesn’t stop until she’s nearly whining and begging him to, saying she’s too sensitive.

A laugh bubbles up from Stiles’ throat and he leans down to kiss Cora apologetically, sighing as he pulls out of her. He takes the condom off and throws it somewhere onto the floor, not caring at the moment. They can pick it up later, whenever they get out of bed, and Stiles opens his mouth to say something when Derek grabs him.

"Whoa!" Stiles laughs and falls back against the Alpha’s chest.

Derek smirks and kisses his shoulder, biting it gently. “Now I can fuck you and not worry about you hurting my sister," he mumbles and Cora snorts from where she’s laying, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"I could never hurt her," the human whispers in reply, moving a hand behind him to run through Derek’s hair slowly, sighing. He can feel the older man’s cock against his ass, can feel it sliding between his cheeks, and moans. “Hurry up and fuck me, then."

That’s all Derek needs to hear, apparently, because a second later he’s laying Stiles down on the mattress beside Cora. The bed is big enough for all of them to lay side beside without worrying about one of them falling off, and so the human spreads his legs wide.

A whimper escapes when he feels Derek between his thighs, one hand moving along the back of them as he picks a pillow up. He murmurs ‘lift yourself up’ and shoves it underneath Stiles’ hips as soon as he obeys, humming in approval.

Stiles’ body is thrumming and he turns to look at Cora, watching as she takes the pillows out from underneath her body. She rolls over onto her side and smiles at him, one of her arms folded underneath her head.

Fuck, he wants to kiss her but then Derek’s mouth is on his neck, sucking on the hollow of his throat, and Stiles moans. His legs are hitched around the Alpha’s waist just before the head of his cock presses into Stiles and he moans, long and loud.

"Thank god our neighbors are practically deaf," Cora mumbles and Stiles blushes, his whole face heating up. Though whether that’s from embarrassment or from having sex, he’s not sure; doesn’t care, really.

Derek murmurs an agreement around Stiles’ skin and thrusts his hips forward, howling a little when his cock is buried deep inside the teenager. He grips Stiles’ hips tightly, bites down on his neck hard enough to draw blood though not quite enough to turn him, and sucks on a mark as he fucks him.

Stiles, on the other hand, just moans and writhes underneath Derek. He throws his head back on a strangled moan and whimpers when he feels two sets of mouths on his neck, biting and sucking him — marking Stiles as  _theirs_.

The fire in the pit of his stomach intensifies. Stiles is about to open his mouth and tell them that he needs to come, that he  _wants_  to come, but before he can, a hand wraps around his cock. It’s smaller and soft, fingers shorter than what he’s used to, and Stiles groans when he realizes that the hand belongs to Cora.

And if he was in Heaven before, Stiles isn’t sure what this place is because it feels ten times more awesome than anything before. With Derek and Cora’s mouths on his neck, their teeth breaking the skin and their lips sucking hickeys onto his pale flesh. With Cora’s hand around his cock and Derek’s in his ass, the two of them moving in sync with one another perfectly.

Stiles doesn’t know where to put is hands. So he opts to lay one on the nape of the Alpha’s neck while he brings the other up, fingers twisting in the beta’s hair. Every time Derek thrusts in harder or Cora squeezes his cock, the human digs his nails into his neck and pulls her hair.

"I’m…  _oh god_ , Cora," he moans and moves his hips against her hand, then back against Derek, groaning."Derek."

It was difficult for Stiles to get the hang of saying two names. He usually just said one when he was jerking off (usually Cora or Derek’s; never both at the same time) but he’s gotten used to it. Sometimes, though, he tries to smash their names together and says something ridiculous like “Dora" and flushes.

They don’t care, though, as long as Stiles is moaning.

Derek’s thrusts increase and he starts making a noise against Stiles’ skin, something like a growl, and it goes straight to the human’s cock. He whines and writhes and tries to warn them that he’s about to come but the words come out as a strangled moan instead.

When Stiles’ orgasm finally hits, it’s like a punch to the gut, and Cora strokes him through it slowly, whispering praises against his skin. It’s too much, way too much, and it feels like all the air has been pushed out of his lungs, he can’t take a full breath to save his life.

"Stiles," Derek groans, right next to the human’s ear, and he snaps his hips forward, then pulls his cock out slowly. So slowly that Stiles actually whines and wiggles back against him, nearly screaming the second Derek angles his hips and thrusts back in quickly.

Cora takes her hand away from Stiles’ cock and licks his come off her skin before moving to grab the back of Derek’s head. She brings him into a kiss and they moan in unison which would have made Stiles hard again, had he not just come literally thirty seconds before.

The siblings kiss for a moment and Derek pulls back, fangs extended and his claws popped out, so he grips the mattress instead of Stiles’ hips. The intensity of his thrusts increases and, just a moment later, he howls loud enough for everyone in the building to hear him and Stiles’ body shudders.

Derek slows his hips down as he comes and eventually stills them, leaning over to press his head against the human’s. They all breath heavily and Cora laughs at her brother and Stiles, pecking them both on the check.

"I’m going to shower," she declares and Derek grunts in response.

While Cora’s gone, the Alpha pulls out of Stiles and moves to lay on the mattress beside him, tugging the teenager closer. He buries his face against Stiles’ hair, breathing in his scent, and runs a hand along his side, fingertips drawing small circles against his skin.

And Stiles could fall asleep there, really, but he can’t. He has to get up soon, needs to go home and make dinner and do homework, but Derek feels so good against him. The Alpha is solid and warm, soft in some areas, and he smells good which makes Stiles’ heart thud.

"I have to go soon," he croaks a few minutes later, listening to the shower turn on and the sound of the curtain being pushed back. Cora showers with the door open, of course, and Stiles can hear her knocking bottles together.

Derek frowns and nods. “I know," he mumbles.

"Should go now."

"I doubt you can even  _walk_  right now."

Stiles considers this and sighs, “Probably not."

"Just stay here for a while and we’ll take you home." There’s a gentleness to Derek’s voice, to his actions, and this is a side of the Alpha that Stiles never thought he’d see. Yeah, Derek can act like an asshole sometimes but he’s kind of a good guy.

Yawning, Stiles nods and tucks his head underneath Derek’s chin. His breath evens out and, within a few minutes, he’s falling asleep to the sound of the Alpha’s heartbeat and the steady stream of the shower.

 

 

**xx**

Two hours later, Stiles wakes up sore. His shoulders and neck hurt, which isn’t surprising, and so does his ass. He blinks and stares at the person he’s facing, smirking when he sees Cora’s face inches away from his. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be asleep, too, with her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Stiles brushes it away and licks his lips, kissing her gently. Then he turns and looks at Derek, who’s sitting on the top of the bed with a book in his hands, smirking when he sees Stiles is awake.

"Scott texted you and so did your dad."

"Shit." Stiles runs a hand over his face and rolls away from Cora, who just latches onto him and whines. “I have to go," he mumbles and laughs, shivering when she kisses his shoulder.

Once he’s let go, Stiles moves and starts to pull his clothes on. There’s nothing for him to hide the hickeys with, so he’ll just have to wear them proudly and try to avoid his father’s awkward questions.

Derek stands and wraps his arms around the human once he’s dressed, pressing a kiss to one of the hickeys on his neck. “Be careful," he says.

"I’m always careful when I drive," Stiles mumbles, frowning.

"That’s not what I meant."

"You —  _oh_. You’re afraid I’m going to trip down the stairs, huh?" Derek nods his head and grins, his hands running along Stiles’ back. “I can promise you that I’m not going to trip and tumble down the stairs."

The Alpha snorts and mumbles, “Better not."

With that, Stiles kisses Derek one last time and waves goodbye to both him and Cora as he makes his way out of the loft. And just as he promised, the human does not fall down the stairs though there are a few times where he’s afraid he might.

It’s another twenty minutes before Stiles is home and he’s glad to see that the cruiser isn’t in the driveway when he gets there. That means he has enough time to make dinner and take a shower before his father gets home, with just enough time to cover the hickeys up.

And that night, when Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski eat dinner, his father doesn’t ask any awkward questions. He does ask, however, who keeps texting the teenager throughout dinner and Stiles just says, “Scott."

Though under the table, he’s scrolling through the pictures and texts Derek and Cora have been sending him. Which leads to an awkward boner at the dinner table and he excuses himself before going upstairs.

God, sometimes Stiles hates werewolves — but other times, he loves them.


End file.
